


Fourteen Different Ways

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Category: blue bloods
Genre: Cute, Danny and Linda, F/M, February - Freeform, Funny, Happy Valentine’s Day, Love, Sweet, Valentine’s Day, cameos by the fam as needed, fourteen, lindanny, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: Fourteen different ways Danny and Linda say “I love you”
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 38
Kudos: 11





	1. Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Linda gets Danny a present that she’ll think will help him

Linda had been sitting on the couch one day, idly surfing the internet after the house had been cleaned. She was not feeling the best and just needed to sit for a bit. While sitting, she saw something that was sure to be a good buy. After a little research, she pulled up Amazon and made her purchase. It was going to be very helpful. 

***********

Danny came home a little after dinner time a few days later, "hey, hon." He greeted his wife on the couch.

"Hi. How was your day?" She turned her head for a kiss hello.

"Stressful. Everything is far too neat; criminals are never neat."

"You'll catch him." She leaned into his side. "Are you hungry?"

Before he could answer, two voices shouted, "Daddy!"

Linda barely moved out of the way before her sons tackle-hugged their father. Sean excitedly told the tale of how he won the PE baseball game for the team, and Jack boasted about his A on his "very hard" science test.

"You earned that A, buddy," Danny ruffled his hair. "I know how hard you and Mom worked on it." 

"Speaking of working, I think it's time for some people to finish their homework." Linda looked at her boys, ignoring their groans of protest. "You can have time with Daddy after the homework is done."

"Okay," they agreed reluctantly, sulking back upstairs. 

"Yes," Danny turned to Linda. 

"Yes what?"

"I'm hungry."

"Me too. I haven't eaten yet. The kids ate because they needed to start their homework."

"Thanks for waiting," he lead her to the kitchen as she only shrugged. 

As she handed him his heated plate from the microwave, she said, "oh, I've got a surprise for you. It's in the bedroom."

Danny smiled, knowing the nature of Linda's bedroom surprises. "I look forward to it." 

**********

"A blanket?" Danny wondered, after his wife had proudly presented the present. 

"Not just any blanket- a weighted blanket!"

"A weighted blanket?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be anxiety reducing, and it helps you fall asleep faster, as well as getting better sleep. I, uh... I noticed how you haven't been sleeping." Linda suddenly sounded sheepish. "And I know you've got anxiety, so I thought maybe this would help... you don't like it."

"No! No, it's not that," he was quick to reassure her he loved the present. "I love it, it's a very nice gift."

"You don't seem like you like it.."

"Linda," he put an arm around her. "I love it. I just wasn't expecting it. When you said you had a surprise in the bedroom-"

"You thought I meant some kinda kinky sex?"

"Well... yeah."

"We could always test the blanket later."


	2. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda gets possessive when an old girlfriend flirts with her fiancé

Linda O'Shea would never have classified herself as possible until her fiancé's ex-girlfriend suddenly started to pop up in her life. When she and Danny would go out to eat, the little tramp would be there. If they went to a movie, she would be there. If they just went walking through the park, she would be there. 

It wasn't until the fiancés were at a bar did Linda realize she was possessive. She hated how other young women would hang on her husband's every word, or blatantly flirt with him while she was there. Somehow every woman found it impossible that Danny Reagan would be getting married to boring Linda O'Shea. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" A scantily clad woman asked Danny. 

"I have one. Thanks." 

"Let me buy you another one. Bar tender!"

"I'm here with my fiancée. Why don't you buy a drink for your date?" Danny always tried to be polite to these women, but it did get on his nerves. Couldn't they tell he was already taken and madly in love?

She looked at Linda disapprovingly before shaking her head and walking away. 

"Sorry," he apologized to his fiancée. "I didn't think that would happen."

"It's okay," she lied, playing with her earring. "As long as Marianne Romano doesn't show up...."

"We can go somewhere else if you want."

"This is fine," she forced a smile. "I promise."

The bar they were at wouldn't necessarily be classed as a bar. It wasn't a coffee shop either, and definitely not a fancy restaurant, so the costumers called it a bar. It was usually classier than Normal seedy bars, but every now and then a ne'er do well would come strolling in. 

"Danny?! Hi!" 

"Crap," Linda muttered, forcing down the want to punch the woman. 

"Marianne," he didn't sound glad to see her. 

"I didn't know you'd be here! How's it going? What're you doing here?"

"I'm here with Linda. My fiancée," he stressed the two words. "We're just having a little drink before going to a play." He lied about the play, wanting the old flame to leave. 

"Oh! How fun! Let me buy you drink." She slapped the counter twice, "give my friend a scotch on the rocks." She linked arms with him, "let's dance!"

That was Linda's breaking point. "Did you not hear him?" 

"Excuse me?" She crossed her arms, accentuating her chest. Her dress was so tight, Linda was sure she'd burst out of it. 

"Did you not hear him? He's here with his fiancée." 

"I don't see him refusing me," she plunked her hands on her hips. 

"I'm pretty sure 'I'm here with Linda, my fiancée' classifies as refusing."

"Oh please! He loves me and he knows it!"

"I love Linda, Marianne." Danny said from his seat. "I'm here with Linda."

"I know you're a dense bimbo, but fiancé seems like a pretty universal term." Linda sneered at her. 

"Danny! Did you hear what she called me?"

"Going after an engaged man who's made it clear he wants to be with his fiancée is pretty bimbo-istic."

"But you love me!" Marianne put her hands on Danny's arm. "I know you do!"

"Take your filthy paws off my man!" Linda grabbed Marianne's arm and yanked off Danny, pushing her slightly. 

Before he could react, Marianne slapped Linda hard across the face. As flattering as it was to have to gorgeous women fight over him, he stepped in front of Linda. Fighting with words was fine, but laying a hand on his soon to be wife? That was where he would always draw the line. "I don't want to see you anymore, Marianne. I'm getting married to Linda, and I'd appreciate it if you left me the hell alone." He grabbed Linda's hand and lead her out of the bar. 

"Slut," she mumbled, angry at Marianne. 

"Are you okay?" Danny brushed her hair away from her face, revealing an angry red mark forming across her cheek. 

"I'm-" she was about to grumble 'fine' when Danny's lips brushed against her cheek. 

"C'mon. Let's go back home, and we'll have sundaes and watch your favorite movie."

She nodded, upset the evening hard turned out differently than planned. She nearly poured as she sat in the front seat of the car on the drive home. 

"Who knew you were so possessive?"

"Of course I am! I'm not gonna let Jolene steal my man just because she can!"

"I think you're cute when you're possessive."

Her frown turned into a small smile, "I suppose you know how much I love you now."

"I knew it all along. And I wasn't going to dance with her."

"I should hope not!"

After that night, Linda thought that was the last they'd see of Marianne Romano. Boy, was she ever wrong!


	3. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny seeks out the perfect combination of flowers for Valentine’s Day

"Do you really hate roses?"

"No. I just hated the guy who was trying to woo me." 

********* 

Danny Reagan surveyed the store, completely at a loss for what to get. He remembered her saying she wanted something more original than roses, but she had also said roses were romantic and she didn't hate them. 

"May I help you?" The sales lady stepped next to him. 

"Yes. What flowers would you recommend to someone who as an unexplainable aversion for roses?"

"For Valentine's Day?"

"Yes. My wife's middle name is Rose, and she doesn't like receiving roses because of her name. She claims it's unoriginal."

The sales lady, who's name was Brenda, laughed. "Then I'd go with a nice bouquet camellia, wax flower, amaryllis, and gladiolus."

"Could you get those for me?"

"Of course. Follow me." She left him to the camellias, "these mean desire, passion. Pick your colors."

Danny picked a few dark red, deep pink, and white. He had no idea what the colors meant, but he thought they went well together. He followed Brenda to the wax flowers (which he honestly thought were flowers made of wax).

"These mean lasting love and patience." She watched as he picked the same color scheme, then led him to the amaryllis. "These mean splendid beauty."

"Oh, perfect. Cause she's very beautiful." Danny gathered the flowers, placing them gently in the basket. 

"And finally, the gladiolus. These symbolize fidelity and sincerity. I'll put those in a bouquet for you." She led him to the check out counter. 

Danny paid once the flowers were nicely arranged, "thank you. That was very helpful."

"No problem. Your wife will love those."

"I'm sure she will. Thanks again."

**********

Linda tossed her keys onto the table as she walked into the house. It had been a tough day at the hospital, and all she wanted was a nice, long, hot bubble bath. "Honey, I'm home!" When no answer came, she frowned and went into the kitchen. "Danny?"

Linda knew it was irrational to worry (he was probably in the bathroom and didn't hear her), but she couldn't help it. Two weeks ago, he had gone into a warehouse with no backup. The other cops had lost contact with him, and when Linda got a call saying he was hurt, she naturally freaked out. Luckily, he had only needed a few stitches (he argued twenty was not a few), but that didn't stop her from continuing to worry. 

She walked into the room and was surprised by the big bouquet of beautiful flowers on her nightstand. She picked up the card and read it aloud. "'Happy Valentine's Day, I love you so much. XOXO, Danny'. Aw, that's sweet!"

"I hope you like them," Danny said from behind her, making her jump. "The sales lady helped me pick them out. Apparently they mean fidelity, stunning beauty, lasting love, and um.... passion and desire."

"They're beautiful! Danny!" She smiled widely and hugged him tightly. "I love them. And I love you."


	4. Drunk On Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk Danny makes Linda dinner and dessert on the holiday of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stolen from Simply Nailogical’s video “I tried cooking my boyfriend’s favorite meal”. Except she and Ben weren’t drunk

"Because you do everything for us, I decided to make you dinner tonight." Danny told Linda, showing her a counter full of ingredients. 

"Box Mac n cheese?" She picked up the box, raising an eyebrow. 

"I have to make something the kids like," he explained as if it was the most obvious answer. 

"Oh, of course."

"Are you surprised?"

"Definitely. I don't think you've cooked for me since Sean was born."

"I know. I'm due!" While the water boiled, he asked, "Do I have full permission to make a mess of our kitchen?"

"Honey, I love you and all, but please step out of the kitchen."

Danny ignored her, taking the cheese packet from the box. "Is this really cheese?" He shrugged it off as the water slowly started to boil. "See, this is why I don't cook. It takes too long."

"Danny, are you drunk?"

He scoffed, "no.... Not completely."

She snorted as she shifted on the kitchen stool. "This oughta be fun."

The water came to a boil while Danny rambled on about how good Linda was at doing everything. She blushed, happy she could do things for her family, but she had to keep from laughing. She wasn't sure what her husband had been drinking, but it was making for a good floor show. About halfway though the wait for the water boil, she muttered about needing a drink herself. 

She watched him pour the milk in after nearly burning himself draining the pasta. "Aren't you supposed to measure?" Linda laughed knowing that she never measured the milk. 

"You don't need to measure. That's just a.. lie of... life." 

"I appreciate you doing this, but I think I should maybe take over." She sipped her wine. 

"No, you stay put!" He dropped the butter into the pot. 

"Let me at least plate it. Or help you plate it."

"I don't need help," Danny shook the cheese packet, then let out a yelp as it tore and spread over the kitchen. 

Linda cackled with laughter, laughing hard when a small "oppsie" came from Danny's lips. (The next day she would diagnose both of them as drunk at this point in the evening). "Watching you cook is so stressful!" 

"I'm a great cook!" He answered, false indignation in his voice. 

"Can you call the kids down from upstairs?" She hopped off the stool and took over stirring the pot. 

"'Kay."

Soon Danny, Linda, Jack, and Sean were eating the macaroni. The parents managed to converse regularly, Jack and Sean not suspecting anything. 

Once he and his brother were finished, the seven year old asked, "can Sean and me go back upstairs?"

"We're making a city!" Sean exclaimed excitedly. "With cars and people and dogs!"

"Yes, you may." Linda gave them permission. She smiled as they scurried up to their bedroom. "What's for dessert?" 

"Me!" Danny smiled triumphantly, getting more giggles from his wife. "I'm gonna make you your favorite thing."

"Ice cream?"

"Bananas foster." He dragged her back to the kitchen, and two wine glasses were filled with the rum that was going into the dessert. 

Linda watched as the ingredients were messily measured out, "don't make a mess."

"Too late. I looked this recipe up online, and elsewhere on the internet, it said it's served with pancakes."

"You're gonna make pancakes?"

"Yes." Danny showed her a box of frozen toaster pancakes, sending her into another giggle fit. 

He somehow managed to melt the butter and brown sugar without a hitch, and halved the bananas without cutting himself. He placed the bananas in the pan and read the next instructions. "Let cook for two minutes on each side."

"That's four minutes." Linda told him, finishing off her rum. 

"Yes. It is." Once the bananas were flipped and cooked, he poured the rum in, and proceeded to light it on fire. (It would be a wonder to him and Linda how they didn't burn the house down or at least set fire to the kitchen). 

"You have pancakes hiding in the toaster."

"Oh yeah!" He had forgotten about putting them in the toaster. Sloppy scoops of ice cream were placed on top of the pancakes, and the bananas almost ended up on the floor. 

They shared a spoon toast, clinking the metal together. 

"I love you, Linda."

"I love you, Danny."

**********

"Let's never do that again," Danny moaned the next morning. 

"Never ever," Linda agreed, shielding her eyes with the pillow. 

For years to come, they would laugh at this Valentine's Day. They would laugh at how they let themselves act like idiotic twenty year olds. Aside from the massive hangover the next morning, it was a fantastic evening.


	5. A Stomach Ache And Pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending Valentine’s Day in the hospital wasn’t part of his plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These weren’t supposed to be Valentine’s related, but it looks like that’s where they’re headed

Spending Valentine's Day in the hospital was not part of his plan to make the day special. Having appendicitis on Valentine's Day was not part of his plan either. 

Danny had been ignoring the stomach pain he was having (and lying to Linda about throwing up his food). He figured it was just a stomach bug, and it hadn't been going on for long. It had been two days since the problem arrived, and he labeled it as fighting an infection. He ignored it until it really started to hurt. 

"Hey, Linda," he walked into the bedroom where she was putting away laundry. "I don't think this stomach ache is actually a stomach ache."

"Where does it hurt?" She stopped putting away his T-shirts. 

"Here." He pressed his hand against his lower abdomen on the right side. 

"Does it hurt when I press on it?" She gently pressed on his hand. His sharp intake of breath told her what she needed to know. "And it hurts to walk? You've got a fever, don't you?"

"Yes and yes. What is it?"

"Appendicitis. I'll drive you to the hospital. It's an out-patient surgery."

"But it's Valentine's Day."

"And I'm not gonna let you contract a systemic infection and rupture your large intestine." She grabbed his hand and led him to the car. 

************

"While you were in surgery, I had Frank go out and get us a romantic dinner. Pasta." Linda told Danny after the surgery. He was no longer groggy and was feeling hungry. "And I know it's not our house or a very tidy little alleyway behind an Italian restaurant bathed in moonlight, but... we can still do the famous spaghetti kiss." 

Danny watched as she took out a container from the bag. "What'd ya get me?" 

"I got us both linguini in clam sauce with garlic bread and a nice house salad." She took out a bottle that suspiciously looked like champagne. "It's just sparkling cider."

"I'm sorry I had to go an' ruin Valentine's Day."

"You didn't ruin it, honey. And besides, we can always have it again when you feel better. Who says we have to express our love on a certain day?"

"I'm gonna treat you to a proper dinner when I'm better," he stuck his fork in the pasta. "This was not at all what I had planned."

"Me neither," she admitted. "But at least we're together and mostly healthy."

"True."

"Hey," Linda put her fork on her container. "Don't feel bad. We don't have to celebrate on the day. We'll have a nice dinner next weekend, just the two of us. It'll be like having a birthday party on the weekend, even though it's not your birthday." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. 

"I guess that makes sense." Danny looked at her, and couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips. He turned his attention to the noodles, picked one up, and gave her an end.

Linda took it, placing it between her teeth as her husband did the same thing. They are the same noodle until it grew smaller and smaller, and their lips met in a sweet kiss. 

Danny had not planned to spend his Valentine's Day in a hospital; he silently vowed to make the weekend celebration better than ever.


	6. Knowing And Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of being best friends and life partners, Danny and Linda know a thing or two about each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. This one SUCKS. But some are bound to since I’m doing a drabble every day till Valentine’s Day

If anyone asked, Danny and Linda would not hesitate to admit the first three years of their marriage were tough. They lost a baby, got kicked out of their apartment, had to go back to his parents' house, Linda almost became a widow, and Danny's ptsd, anxiety, and depression all flared up at once. It was a very difficult and trying time for the couple, but they were determined to stick with it, and fight for the marriage. Part of that was learning each other's tells, mannerisms, and triggers. 

Danny had figured out very early on that Linda was a cryer, especially when she was menstruating. He could tell different cries as well; her angry cry was when he said or did something ignorantly stupid and had either scared or worried her (sometimes both). Her upset cry was when she was frustrated with work or school or just life, and felt like she couldn't do another thing without exploding. Her sad cry was self explanatory, and through all of them, he held her tightly. He also learned she would always need Tylenol sinus pills after her cries, especially the ones that went on for more than half an hour. 

Linda had also learned things about Danny. She quickly learned some subjects were better left un-discussed, like Fallujah (even though she and the psychologist had gotten him to open up about it more). She called bullshit when he constantly told her "men don't cry" or "men aren't supposed to cry". She encouraged him to get his feelings out in a nonviolent way, and for the most part, it worked. 

Linda had never been more grateful for the psychology course she took than when Danny's mental health started suffering. She called bull once again on the terrible Reagan family motto of "don't do drugs or therapy". In time, she knew what tone to use when he felt his lowest, and she knew in an instant when he needed to beat the crap out of the punching bag. She learned not to get offended when he pushed her away, knowing he'd talk or at least let her hold him when he was ready. That knowledge didn't stop her from being offended from time to time. 

Similarly, Danny knew when Linda needed space, which wasn't often. She loved her cuddles and soft kisses, and readily excepted them, unless she was pissed off at him. He knew bubble baths, ice water, ice cream, and ballads helped her calm down. He knew she wanted to be left alone when she was cramping, and, although always ready to provide comfort, was happy to let her be. He still thought periods were gross, and Linda would readily agree with him. 

There was a lot of set backs and learning in the first three years, but they came out stronger because of it. Looking at them, no one would know that their marriage wasn't always easy. But it was a totally and completely worthwhile fight.


	7. Body Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny can tell Linda’s mood just by one single glance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests, as always, are welcomed!

Having been married to one woman for nineteen years and having known her for twenty four years, Danny could instantly tell what mood Linda was in based on her voice and body language. He could tell she was getting a little fed up right now. 

They were at a friend of a friend's house, celebrating a birthday or anniversary or something or other. Truth be told, Danny had forgotten and it was too late now to ask about it. He wasn't paying attention as a guy rambled on about not wanting to be tied to only one girl his whole life. Danny cocked his head as he watched his wife; she suddenly looked so drained. He wondered if her back or hip was starting to hurt. 

Linda tried to pay attention to Brenda, a coworker, as she talked about... bears or... something. (The Reagan hadn't been paying attention at all apparently). She must've stepped funny on the way up the small hill or on the steps because her back was suddenly really hurting. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her lower back. 

"You doing okay?" Danny whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

"No. My back really hurts for some reason. I'm really tired too."

"Do you want to stay?"

She raised on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "this is really boring. Can we go home now?"

"Yeah. Let's say goodbye first." They stood near the host and hostess, waiting for an opportunity to say their goodbyes. 

"I think it's about time we popped off," Danny said when Linda rested her head on his shoulder. He knew she was fading and wanted sleep. The words were out of his mouth before he could think what the others would say. "Linda needs her sleep."

"Aren't you upset that he's telling you what to do?" A coworker Linda barely knew nearly chastised her. 

"Danny is simply looking after me. He knows what I need and when I need it; he is fulfilling his job as a devoted, loving husband." Linda's answer was almost robotic, as if she had it rehearsed. 

Before she could retort, the detective said, "thanks for having us, but we better get going." He shook the hosts' hands as did Linda, and led her to the car. Once in the car, he told her, "I'm proud of you."

She looked at him, confused. "Why?"

"Because you didn't snap at that woman. You were very calm and adult."

She smiled sleepily, "she didn't deserve my anger. And all I told her was the truth. You're just lookin' out for me."

"And I'll continue to do so."


	8. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny does what he can to make Linda feel comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of last chapter, because ancilla89 asked what happens when they get home, and I was inspired

Danny looked at the clock when he and Linda walked into their bedroom. It was eleven, but he knew she didn’t like staying up past midnight. She was a stickler for good sleep, and many years back he realized she was completely right for sticking to a sleep schedule. “Do you want to take a bath? I know it’s late, but your back does hurt.”

A bath sounded good, but she was so tired, and it was late. “Could you get the heat pad for me? I promise to unplug it before I fall asleep.”

He knew that was actually an empty promise- she meant it, but he knew she’d be asleep before she could even think about unplugging it. (One of many reasons heat pads were generally not allowed upstairs). “Do you want Tylenol as well?”

She shook her head, “just the heat pad please.”

He smiled and gave her a thumbs-up before disappearing down the stairs. 

Linda ruffled through Danny’s pajama drawer, picking out a pair of warm sweatpants and an old Marines T-shirt. Danny’s pajamas were her favorites. She smiled when the heat pad was presented to her. 

“Nice pajamas,” Danny teased, picking out something similar for himself. 

“Y’think so?” She tugged on the shirt hem, smiling at her husband. He pecked her lips before slipping a T-shirt over his head. She turned and set up the heat pad, getting comfortable beneath the covers. 

“Besides from your back hurting, did you have a good time?”

“No. Did you?”

“No. I was stuck listening to a guy who completely bashed marriage, saying he couldn’t be tied to one woman his entire life.” Danny snuggled behind her, “if I hadn’t been so bored, I would’ve talked some sense into him.”

Linda chuckled. “I can’t even remember what I was talking about. Clearly, I was paying close attention.”

He laughed and kissed her goodnight, “let me know if you need anything.”

“I will.” She wouldn’t. She wasn’t going to interrupt Danny’s sleep because she need a back massage. “G’night, Danny. I love you.” She turned her head to kiss him. 

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

After about half an hour, Linda was still awake, and she was getting frustrated. Her back was hurting, and Danny had already unplugged and removed the heat pad. She didn’t want to wake him, but he had told her she could. “Danny, are you still awake?”

“Yeah,” he rubbed his eye. “What’s wrong?”

“Would you mind giving me a back massage?”

“Does it hurt that bad?” He slipped his hand beneath her shirt, over her scar. 

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She shifted to her stomach, unfortunately knowing the routine by now. 

“Maybe you should see a doctor,” Danny started massaging her lower back. 

“A chiropractor? Maybe. But that’s just more money.”

“I’m-“

“Don’t apologize, Danny. It’s not your fault that everything is crazy expensive.”

He didn’t say anything to that, just continued to rub her back. Every time his fingers slid over that cute heart tattoo, he smiled. A few minutes after the conversation stopped, he started humming a melody, and Linda filled in the next words. He softly sang to her (another thing reserved only for her), until her breathing slowed and she was slightly snoring. He kissed her cheek, and placed his hand on her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this heart tattoo I’ve talked about will be explained in a coming chapter


	9. Heart Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda makes a half-drunken decision, and is now nervous about what her husband will say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explanation of the heart tattoo, as promised

"This seems very unlike you," Linda's best friend crossed her arms and semi-circled the chair. "Getting another tattoo?" 

"What, you don't think I could handle it?" She raised an eyebrow, almost daring Brie to finish her thought. 

"It just... it's not like you. You've chopped her hair off again, even though you said you were going to let it grow. You're acting different. The Linda I know wouldn't get two tattoos."

"I’ve already got two tattoos. They’re on my ankle. And If that's the way you feel, you don't have to be here." She was getting a little nervous, but was determined to do it. 

"What're the first two anyway?"

"They mean ‘love and happiness’ and ‘peace and mind’ in Chinese." 

"And now you're getting a tramp stamp?” She sounded almost disgusted. 

“It’s not a tramp stamp! And it’s for Danny, anyways.”

Brie didn’t say anything, just surveyed the walls with various examples of tattoos. “You think I should get one?”

“What’ll you get?” 

“Maybe an animal. A bee or lamb, somethin’ small.” 

“Why not cheese?” Linda giggled, the alcohol buzzing her brain. 

“Cheese?”

“Yeah! Your name is Brie, after all!”

“That’s true!” She smiled at the idea, obviously warming up to it. “I think I’ll do it.”

**********

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it missy.” Danny grabbed onto Linda’s bikini waistband. 

“What?”

He pressed his finger on the colored ink that was poking out. “And what is this?”

She looked around, as if she was about to tell him she committed a crime. She dragged him to one of the changing tents lining the edge of the beach. Once inside, she started to ramble a little. “Okay, so. A week ago, Brie and I were having a girls’ night. I was feelin’ a little sad, and you were working nights, and Brie suggested we go to this little tasteful bar. Well, we did and we kinda got drunk, and I got a tattoo. I’ve wanted it for a while now, but, um, I was drunk and I told the guy...” 

“Told the guy what?”

“Well, it’s above my ass.”

“A tramp stamp? You?”

“It’s not a tramp stamp! And I did for you anyways! Because of you, but-“

“What is it?”

She sighed, not knowing she’d be nervous showing it to him. What if he didn’t like it? What if he hated it, and told her to get it removed? She turned around, tugging her bikini bottoms past her bum. She held her breath as he inspected it. 

The tattoo was small, and sat right above the left side of her ass. It was a puzzle heart, the left side blue and the right side purple. In the blue sat Danny’s name, and in the purple was Linda’s name. Danny ran his fingers over it, making Linda gasp with the sudden contact. 

“You said you did it for me?”

“Well... yeah. You’ve got my name on your body, and I only thought it fitting that I should get yours on mine. Do you like it? I know it was a stupid place to-“

Danny cut her off with a kiss, “it’s very sweet. I love it.”

She smiled and fixed her bikini. “Good. I’m glad.”

As they walked out, he told her, “but it’s still a tramp stamp.”


	10. I’ve Noticed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She notices everything he does, contrary to his belief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute high school Danny/Linda for y’all

He didn't care that she doesn't notice the small things he did for her. He didn't care that she never questioned why he had one too many brownies; he didn't care that she doesn't notice he always had extra change in case she's still hungry or in need of a chocolate milk. He didn't care that she doesn't notice because he wasn't doing it to be noticed. He was doing it because he loved her. 

"Whatcha doin' after school today?" Danny asked as sat across from her at lunchtime. He held out the bag of fries, silently offering her some. 

She shrugged as she took a few, "homework I guess. Nothing fancy or romantic or exciting." 

"What are you cooking for dinner, Linda?" Jimmy, Linda's deadbeat brother, interrupted her conversation. 

"What am I cooking?" She stressed the 'I', placing a hand on her heart. "Nothing." She suddenly looked defeated, "did Mom skip town again?"

"Yup. And Dad's in a condo in the Caribbean or something."

"Great. We'll order pizza, I guess."

"You can come over," Danny said without thinking what he was asking. He quickly recovered, "yeah, I just have to call my Mom and ask her to make extra helpings."

"That's very sweet, Danny, but we couldn't impose on your mother like that." She wanted to touch his hand reassuringly, but that would mean she liked him, and she most certainly did not. "We're fine at home with the pizza."

"Yeah, it's no biggie. We're used to this. How do you think Linda knows how to cook?" Jimmy left them alone. 

"That sucks. Sorry." Danny looked at her apologetically. 

"It's okay. I just have to alter my schedule now." She stood up, gathering her things to leave. 

He thought she looked like she wanted to cry. "What're you doing Friday night?"

She whipped her hair back with a toss of the head, "cooking for two. One really, since Jimmy won't be home anyways."

"Do you want to make it easy on yourself? We can grab a pizza, maybe watch a movie."

"Are you asking me out, Danny Reagan?" Her voice was quiet and quick. 

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I think that's what I'm doing." He nodded, a fake confused look on his face. 

Linda chuckled, "then yes. Yes, I'll go out with you. What time should I be ready?"

"Well, movies usually start at six.... so five?"

"It's a date," she smiled and gathered her tray once again. 

"Here," Danny handed her the bag of fries. "You didn't eat much."

She blushed and smiled shyly, "thanks."

**********

"I've noticed, you know." Linda told him as they walked back from the theater together to the car (which was parked very far away because Danny had forgotten to put gas in it).

"What?" They stopped at a street corner. 

"I've noticed. I know that you save the best of the snacks for me, and bring me extra food. I know that that extra brownie you bring has my name on it, and I know you save the longest, crispiest fries for me. I know you bring extra change in case I need a chocolate milk, or a chocolate bar, or just a quick snack. I notice everything you do or don't do." Her face flushed the color of the stoplight, and she looked to the ground. "I sound like a creeper." She nervously laughed. 

"No you don't."

"No?" She looked up, noticing how intense his hazel eyes were. 

"You sound like you're in love."

"Do I?"

"Mhmm," he closed some of the distance between them. 

"Are you?"

"I think so. You?"

She lightly gasped when his fingers brushed her blonde hair away from her face. "If I'm not, I'm about to make a mess of everything."

His nose brushed against hers, his breath hot on her mouth. "Why's that?" 

"Because you're gonna kiss me, and I can't do anything to stop you." She closed her eyes when his lips touched hers. It was a very sweet, very calm kiss, but she'd swear it was the best kiss of her life. 

Just like that, the corner of Tenth and University Place became their corner. Danny would always cite that as the corner he fell in love, where his life was forever altered. And Linda would continue to notice the little things he did for her.


	11. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny thinks Linda is exaggerating when she claims there’s a drug lord in the basement of their apartment building. But is she really bluffing, or telling the truth?

"Something is not right about that landlord. I'm telling you, he is sending all sorts of bad vibes." Linda told Danny as they unpacked groceries. "There is something seriously illegal going on in that basement!"

"Linda, I think he just scares you. He does tend to pop up out of nowhere." Danny didn't think the landlord was doing anything illegal- he just thought Brody was a creep. 

"How can you not see it? You're a cop!" 

"He is not doing anything illegal, babe," he grabbed the pasta boxes and strode to the small pantry. "Basements just creep you out."

She shook her head, sighing in frustration. Couldn't he see that Brody was all kinds of wrong? "Attics. Attics creep me out. There are snakes and- and spiders and maybe even a Bertha!"

"What? Who's Bertha?"

"Never read Jane Eyre, huh?"

"Is it a chick book?"

She sighed again, and tossed him canned tomatoes. "What exactly did you do with your free time in high school? Wait! Never mind." She held her hand up, turning her palm to the ceiling as she said, "I figured it out."

"I could show you." Danny's smirk had sexy undertones that weren't really undertones at all. 

"Interesting proposition," Linda crossed her arms, her smile matching his. "Do I need to prepare for the demonstration? Maybe do some.... research?"

********** 

"There is something not right about him," Linda whispered to her neighbor the next morning. "And I'm gonna find out."

"You're going down to the basement?" Daphne gasped. Everyone in the building knew Linda hated the basement, even if they didn't know the blonde themselves. 

"Yes. I'm gonna see what's down there. And I'm gonna prove that Brody is doing something very illegal." She stood up with resolve and marched to the bedroom. She grabbed the dirty laundry and put it in a laundry bag before she could talk herself out of it. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck,” Daphne said nearly unconvincingly, watching her friend go out the door. 

Linda took the stairs to the basement, figuring the elevator was too slow (and she didn’t exactly trust it as safe), and entered the basement. She swallowed when she saw exactly she imagined: smoke, grime, and tenants looking high. 

“Linda!” Brody’s voice came from behind her, making her jump. “I think I know why you’re here.”

“To do laundry?” Her voice unintentionally ticked up. 

“Yes, exactly. Let me show you the machines,” he put his arm around her shoulder, guiding her to the dirty white machines. He opened one, and produced a bag with a good amount of cocaine. 

Linda bit her lip in order to keep her mouth from dropping open. Swallowing, she inquired, “what else have you got?”

“You like the hard stuff, huh?”

‘Cocaine isn’t a hard drug?’ was her first thought, but she forced an interested smile. “I’m just curious. What’s over there?”

Brody followed her point, “that’s the cash. You know... good cash.” He walked over and handed her a bill, “never can tell the difference, huh?”

“Counterfeit?! This is counterfeit money?” She had to push all her instincts to run down for two more minutes. Then she could leave and tell Danny she had been right. “And that small room there? What’s in there?”

“That’s for.... those of us who like a little thrill.” He brushed her cheek with his finger, shooting fearful shivers down her spin. “The girls are marvelous. And they never leave! Would you like to have a go at it?”

“No! Uh- no. No thank you, but I’m married.”

“Most of my clients are.”

“Very married. I’m very married, and to a guy, so.... I think I’m gonna go, Brody. I need to um.. go to the bank and do my hair and.. things like that.”

“Okay,” he smiled widely, “come back soon.”

“Next time, I’ll bring my husband.”

“Good!”

***********

“Danny, he is selling drugs, making counterfeit money, and is keeping ladies as sex slaves who can never leave!” 

Danny looked at his wife, studied her expression. “You’re not kidding.”

“No! I went down there, and readily told me what was going on! I had to take, like, six showers to get the smell of smoke off of me!”

“Is he expecting you to go back down there?”

“Yes. With my husband, of course.”

“Are you ready then?”

“Yes, but we have to take fake laundry.”

**********

“Ah! Linda! You’re back with your husband!”

“Yes. Brody, Danny would like to see and hear exactly what you told me yesterday.”

“Right this way, sir.”

Linda stood awkwardly near the door as Brody gave Danny “the grand tour”. She was relieved when they came back to her. 

“Brody,” Danny started, “you wouldn’t mind if I brought... ten, fifteen of my good friends, would ya?” 

“No! Not at all! The more the merrier!”

“We’ll be here in a day or two.”

Three days later, Danny and the cops raided the basement, arresting everyone there. Brody went to jail, along with five others that headed the operation. Brody’s much cleaner sister came to take over the landlord duties, and had roped tenants and the miscreants on the streets to clean the basement one Saturday. 

Once the ordeal was over, Linda asked, “don’t I get a reward or somethin’?” She looked to Danny in their bed, “I discovered an entire basement filled with crime! I stopped crime! Shouldn’t I get some sort of thanks?”

Danny knew what she was getting at, “why, yes. Yes, believe you do.” He moved to hover over her, trapping her beneath him. “As soon as we can, we’re getting outta here.”

“Agreed!”


	12. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If one could adopt dogs and cats and other animals, why couldn’t they do one better and adopt a zoo animal?

The thought came from absolutely no where, out of the blue, hitting him in the face. 

"Can you adopt an elephant?"

This was a very important question; polar bear adoptions were advertised on tv all the time. If they could be adopted, why not elephants? Danny pulled out his phone and opened Google. Quickly he typed in his question.

He laughed when various sights popped up about elephant adoption. During his lunch break he'd have to investigate some more. And investigate he did; he found many sources, all of which required at least a fifty dollar donation. At first, fifty dollars sounded too expensive, but the three rings Linda wore on her left finger totaled much more than that, and a good dress shirt was normally fifty dollars. He decided he'd be without a shirt for a month or two in order to adopt an elephant.

**********

"I need you to wear this," Danny handed his wife a blindfold one day in mid June. 

She looked at it skeptically, coffee in one hand. "You're not gonna blindfold me and cuff me to the bed again, are you?"

He pointed his finger her at her, pausing for one moment. "That's an option. But I want to take you some where special."

"Special?" Linda's face changed expressions. Now she was intrigued. 

"Yes, but I don't want you to know where we're going. So you have to wear this."

"Do I need to dress up or something?" She took the blindfold from his hands. 

"What you're wearing is fine." 

Linda was in short light blue jean shorts with a pale beige gauze-type top. "Good. Shoes?"

"What?"

"What Linda shoes should I wear? Are we going to be walking a lot? And what about the kids?" The last question had just popped from her mouth. She was used to asking it by now. 

"The kids are going to the park to watch a handball game with Gramps. In terms of shoes, I think sneakers would be best."

"Okay. You make sure everything's off and I'll grab my sneakers."

*********

Despite having no clue as to where they were going, Linda was happy to sit in the front seat blindfolded. "This is Linda fun. You, me, the open road."

"No road in New York is open, honey."

She chuckled and continued to sing along to Donna Summer's She Work Hard For The Money. "I think we're in Manhattan. Near Central Park." She gasped and grabbed his arm, despite not knowing where anything was. "Are we going to the zoo? Without the kids? Danny!"

"Exactly how much coffee have you had?" He chuckled, turning into the parking lot of the desired location. 

"A lot." Once the car stopped, Linda asked, "are we here?"

"Yup," Danny took her blindfold off, messing up some of her loose curls. 

She flattened her hair out, getting rid of the frizz as she peered out the window. "It is the zoo! Did you bring me to see the new elephant habitat?"

"Yes, and in July or August, we'll come with the boys."

She didn't seem to hear that part as she started gathering her purse and things. "Let's go!" 

They held hands as they walked through the zoo (Danny bringing her closer to him when anybody suspicious looking passed), pointing out animals and singing praises of the fantastic weather. 

When they got to the elephant habitat, a nice looking lady stepped up to them. "Excuse me, but are you Linda Reagan?"

"Who wants to know?" Before she had met Danny, Linda wouldn't have thought to ask that. 

"My name is Amelia, and I'm here to show you your elephant."

"My what?"

"Your elephant. Surely you know."

"No," she shook her head, wondering if she should be wary. 

"You are now the adoptive parent of our youngest elephant calf, Mika."

She looked to Danny for an explanation. 

"I kind of adopted a baby elephant for you."

"Wait, that's a thing?"

"Oh, yes." Amelia sounded business like, "with a donation of fifty dollars or more, you can adopt an elephant. All proceeds go to local charities to help the animals at the zoo thrive and live their best lives."

"Where's the elephant? Where's Mika?"

"Right this way."

They followed Amelia to the back of the elephant habitat, where she introduced them to Mika. Amelia left to attend to other park duties, but not before wishing the couple fun. 

Linda gasped and ran a hand over the elephant's head. "Hi! You're so precious!" She cooed, smiling happily. 

Mika was very interested in Linda's blonde tresses. She grabbed a chunk and tried to eat it.

"Oh no. No, Mika. That's hair. That's my hair!" She almost shrieked as the elephant kept insisting on the idea that her hair was hay. With Danny's help, Linda was able to get her hair back. "Ow."

"Nobody's allowed to pull my wife's hair but me," Danny told the elephant, promptly getting smacked on the chest by his wife. 

"Not so loud." She pulled her hair back, hoping Mika wouldn't try to eat it again. 

********

"That was so fun!" Linda told Danny at the end of the day. "You actually adopted an elephant! Thank you for doing this."

Danny shrugged, "you're my wife. You deserve an elephant."

She laughed, "the kids are gonna enjoy Mika come summertime."


	13. Not A Normal Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a normal night for Danny Reagan. He was going to go home and spend time with his wife. Somebody else had a different plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the title...

It was supposed to be a regular, normal night. He was supposed to be home in an hour, and he and his wife were going to watch one of those 80s' detective shows. He was supposed to be on his way to the precinct right now. In fact, he was about to leave, when all hell broke loose. 

Danny stood with his hands on his hips as he listened to Vinny talk about the Bitterman Houses. He was talking about how it was littered with gangs, and the detective had known that. There was a certain way of talking to the delinquents that, apparently, he did not possess. Bed side manor never had been his strong suit. 

He furrowed his brow and nodded, then quickly ducked when a bottle went flying. More bottles came crashing down, and one smashed above his eyebrow. "Ow."

**********

Linda was finally, finally, getting off her shift. It had been a long day of drunken idiots, men who thought it was okay to grope her, and kids barely out of their teens coming in looking like they had been mauled. Police were swarming the ER, and she had to wonder if it had any thing to do with the Bitterman Houses.

She was signing off just as someone came up to her. A young cop who looked about Jamie's age smiled at her. She thought he looked extremely cute; but that could've been the uniform. She had found out when she first saw Danny in his Marines uniform, she had a thing about men in uniforms. 

"Uh, excuse me. Are you Linda Reagan?"

"Yessir. And you're.... Vinny, right? Jamie's partner?"

"Yes. We were just at the Bitterman Houses, and someone creamed your husband with a beer bottle."

Linda dropped her purse back onto the desk, "is he alright?" She started walking, and Vinny had to run to catch up with her. 

"He's fine. It missed his eye, but he specifically was asking for you." He steered her to the left. 

"Yeah, he does that when he knows I'm working." She followed Vinny behind the curtain.

"Hey, babe." Danny smiled a little. "I'm fine."

Linda slowly removed his hand from above his eyebrow. She relaxed a little bit, but still looked concerned. "On the surface, this doesn't look too bad. I think tweezers and a bandage should do it. Maybe some antiseptic cream."

"What's that again?"

"Neosporin basically."

He nodded, watching her pluck gloves from the container. 

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Uh, we were at the Bitterman Houses. Surveying what had to be done, stuff like that. Bottles started flying. I missed the first few, but one got me." Danny pointed to the small gash on his forehead. 

"Does it hurt at all?"

"Not really. I'm just glad it didn't get in my eye."

"Oh, me too. Hold still." Linda picked up the tweezers, slowly and carefully picking the glass pieces from his wound. "You're lucky, honey. It could've been much worse."

"I know." Danny tried to stay as still as possible. "Were you just leaving?"

"Yes."

"Sorry."

"That's okay; now I get over time." She placed a nasty shard of glass on the tray next to her. She inspected the wound again, then frowned. Pulling out her phone, she asked, "can you get the flashlight please?"

"Why?" Danny opened her phone and smiled at her screensaver- their first kiss as man and wife. He swiped up and pressed the icon with the flashlight.

"I want to make sure I got all the glass out. You might wanna close your eyes." After a quick inspection, she deemed the glass gone. She pressed a gauze pad to his head, and he lifted his fingers to it. "Thanks."

"Sure."

Linda prepared the bandage, smearing just the right amount of antiseptic cream onto the pad. "Okay, ready." She pressed the bandaid to the wound after he had removed the gauze. After giving the wound the almost obligatory kiss (her Mom was showing), she said, "All set."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." She shucked her gloves in the trash. "Are you going home now?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Mhmm." She held out her hand to him and he took it. "I don't want to see you in here again unless it's to say hello to your beautiful wife."

He chuckled, knowing that would be a deal impossible to keep. "Deal."


	14. Take A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny thinks taking a break is a sign of weakness. Linda tries to convince him otherwise

"There's nothing wrong with taking a mental day," Linda started calmly, knowing it could either go over well or go down in flames. Mental health was a touchy subject for her husband. 

"Yes there is."

"Why? Because of some ideas that have been outdated for the last twenty years?" She bit her tongue. She wasn't supposed to sound like that, but she just couldn't get behind his family's stupid, stupid philosophy. 

"Because I'm taking a day off cause I'm f***ed in the head!"

"You have to stop saying that! It's not right or healthy. Everybody has sick days coming for them. And just like I think women should get the first two days of their period off of work, people with loud mental health should get a day or two off as well."

"So you think I'm sick?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you thought it. And you're not denying it." Danny pushed passed her, but she stopped him, forcing him to look at her. 

"I do not think you're sick! You have anxiety, and depression, and ptsd. You're stressed-"

"Alright fine. If you're such an expert, why don't you tell me how I feel?" It was a put down, and they both knew it. 

Linda really wanted to slap some sense into him. Instead she took a breath and said, "you're feeling stressed and overwhelmed and unmoored. You're thinkin' that nobody on this earth could possibly love someone with as much emotional and mental baggage as you. But I'm here to tell you that there is a person standing right in front of you who would sell her soul to the devil himself in order to ensure your happiness. If you tell me that that isn't love, then I don't know you at all."

"What should I do, Linda? What do you want me to do?" Danny relented, knowing he'd get nowhere with her and that tone. 

"Relax?" She scrunched her nose in that cute way whenever she suggested something. "We could go to the park, or watch a movie, or relax in the tub. Whatever you think is right for you."

He glanced at the clock, realizing he was hungry and it was lunchtime. "Can you make that mushroom Parmesan pasta?"

"Sure. Why don't you pick a movie to watch?"

"Do you need help?"

Linda had a feeling he just wanted to be near her. When he finally did admit that he needed a mental health break, he became more... subdued. "That'd be nice. Can you get the pasta and mushroom soup from the pantry?"

He nodded and went to retrieve the desired items. They made small talk as the pasta cooked, the conversation mainly on the renovations at the hospital. Linda hated it, but knew it had to be done. She knew it made the patients uncomfortable, but there was no other way around that. 

With their pasta in their bowls, the couple headed towards the family room. Danny had picked out City Slickers, starring Billy Crystal and Daniel Stern. It was a movie they both enjoyed, where they could forget about the troubles of the world around them. 

During the scene where Mitch, Phil, and Ed discuss their best day, Danny looked over at Linda and smiled. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

"What was that for?"

He shrugged, "for loving despite... me."

She shook her head, smirking. "I promised to, didn't I? And I always keep my promises."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this story! I had a lot of fun writing these, and I might do something similar soon. 
> 
> Happy reading


End file.
